


Podfic: Draco Malfoy and the Not Potter by circetigana

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:circetiganaTitle: Draco Malfoy and the Not PotterRating: GWords: 1039Minutes: 8 minsSummary: Draco takes a delicate bite of crumpet, savouring the piquant berry spread. "Ah," he says, with his mouth full. "But that's not Harry Potter, is it?"Notes: Sorry I'm a bit croaky - bloody hay fever! I don't have the least idea what I was aiming for with Ron's accent, but suffice to say, I did not arrive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Podfic: Draco Malfoy and the Not Potter by circetigana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Not Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659824) by circetigana. 



[Raitala](https://soundcloud.com/user-458071210) · [Draco Malfoy and the Not Potter by circe_tigana](https://soundcloud.com/user-458071210/draco-malfoy-and-the-not-potter-by-circe_tigana)


End file.
